Snowed In
by Tink2
Summary: What happens when Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon get snowed in together? Chapter 10 is FINALLY up!
1. Horrible Pay Per View

Author's Notes - Here is a new fic by me called Snowed In featuring my new favorite odd couple Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon. Just so you know, this fic will portray a GOOD Eric, so for all of you anti-Bischoff people out there, this is not the fic for you. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
And for everyone out there who reads this fic, please review!!! I really do thrive off of feedback and I want to know what you think! The more reviews, the faster I get updates out there some times. Your comments motivate me. They really do, so please review.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Horrible Pay Per View  
  
"That scum!" Stephanie McMahon yelled as she entered her office in a fury. "He'll pay for humiliating me like that!" She ripped open her bag that she had thankfully brought with her to tonight's pay per view and pulled out the gym clothes she had stuffed in at the bottom.  
  
As she pulled the clothes on she thought of what had just happened in the ring.She was in the ring, announcing something about her main event when Eric Bischoff came out. If there was anyone in the world that she truly hated it would have to be him. He started talking and next thing she knew, 3 Minute Warning was in the ring stripping her of her clothes, and her dignity. Once she was stripped down to her undergarments, Eric called off his goons, stood back, and proudly laughed at his accomplishment in the ring. She had never been so humiliated or angry in her life.  
  
"Damn him!" She swore as she sat back in her chair and turned on her television only to see a replay of what Bischoff had just done to her. Disgusted, she turned the TV off and began to plot ways to get back at Eric Bischoff.  
  
~*~  
  
"I could watch that over and over again!" Eric cheered watching the television as they replayed Stephanie's stripping. "It was priceless!"  
  
"I still can't believe you managed to pull that off," Chris Jericho said from behind him, admiring the view of Stephanie. "That is impressive even by my standards for humiliating her."  
  
"Now that's what I call a successful evening." Eric smiles as he rewinds a tape and replays Stephanie lying half naked in the ring. She looked good.wait, no, he did not just have that thought. He hated Stephanie; he most certainly did not think she was hot. Hot.no, not hot. Stephanie McMahon looked like a two dollar tramp, just like Chris had said many times. A two dollar tramp does not look hot, at least not to Eric Bischoff. Eric shook his head to rid himself of the horrid thoughts and turned the television back to the pay per view where he watched RVD beat the hell out of his friend Lance. But no matter how brutal the match got, his mind still lingered on the thought of Stephanie in that ring.  
  
~*~  
  
Stephanie pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked through the bitter cold of the night to her car. She heard laughing and looked over her shoulder to see Eric Bischoff and Chris Jericho getting into a limo together. Doesn't it figure they would get along, she thought. She turned around and pulled her coat tighter as she reached her car. Just as she pressed the unlock button on her keychain her cell phone began to ring. Stephanie rolled her eyes as she pulled her phone out and got in the car turning it on with the heat full blast.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Steph, it's you father," the voice on the other end of the line said. Stephanie smiled as she locked the doors to her car.  
  
"Yeah dad, what do you want?"  
  
"We need to have a meeting tomorrow morning, it's important." Stephanie rolled her eyes. Her father seemed to think that the smallest of details about the show was important so she wasn't too worried about this meeting.  
  
"What's so important dad?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow," Vince said, "just be at the arena tomorrow around 8."  
  
"Dad are you sure this is necessary," she started, "I mean I had a really long night tonight and was really looking forward to a little rest."  
  
"Yes, this meeting is necessary sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the arena." And with that Vince McMahon hung up the phone.  
  
"Damn it Dad." Stephanie swore as she put the car into drive. Tomorrow's going to be another long day. 


	2. This Can't Be Happening

Author's Notes - And here is more of Snowed In! I hope you like this chapter. If you do, please tell me! And now to the reviewers.  
  
Eternal Salior Serenity- No no, good Bischoff!!  
  
HBKSteph and Dee- Glad you like it!  
  
Kylie- Glad you like it too.  
  
Cassandra- I'm glad you like this new one and the Paul and Steph fic was just updated with more coming soon.  
  
ShaneOMac-Y2Js-girl - Once again, glad you like it.here's more..I should be writing more soon.That damn Eric Bischoff muse just won't shut up!!!  
  
And to everyone else out there.please review!! I really want to know what you think. Also, should ff.net ever go down again and you want to see updates of my fics (and a couple others) check out It's my new fan fiction site. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
This Can't Be Happening  
  
At 6:30 the next cold morning Stephanie woke up and ran across the cold floor into the bathroom and turned the hot water on full blast. When she was finished she reached for the towel and the robe in a quick attempt to get warm. She quickly dressed into the warmest business suit she could find and cursed her father once again as she grabbed the keys to her renal and walked out of her room.  
  
Once outside she saw pretty much everything was covered in a blanket of snow and it was still coming down. Knowing a few inches of snow would not keep her father from a meeting, she walked to her car, turned on the heater, and pulled out her snow brush to clean the car off.  
  
"Why did I decide to drive to this show?" She wondered out loud as she got into her car and drove through the plowed streets to the arena. She took a deep breath as she ran from her car to the entrance to the arena. Once inside, Stephanie shook the snow off of herself and went to the elevator that would take her to the arena's offices. Looking at her watch she saw that it was 7:55 when the elevator stopped and she ran to the office where her father would be. She turned a corner in the hallway when.BAM!!  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going you little.Stephanie! What a nice surprise to see you this morning." Stephanie looked across from her on the floor to see Eric Bischoff. He stood up and smiled over her.  
  
"Why Eric, I didn't know you would be at this meeting," Stephanie said pushing herself off of the floor glaring at Eric.  
  
"Well your father called me last night and told me that there was a meeting here. I was just about to get some coffee." Eric smiled sweetly.  
  
"How nice," she said sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to get in there and see my dad. Enjoy your coffee." She brushed passed him and walked down the hall to the office where her father was waiting.  
  
"Stephanie you're late." Her father reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry, I ran into Bischoff out in the hall. What's he doing here anyways dad?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"He needs to be at this meeting. You two will be working together on a couple of things in the near future," Vince said shuffling through his papers. Stephanie just rolled her eyes. She walked over to a window and looked outside. The snow had started falling harder and it was getting harder to see.  
  
"I got you a cup too Vince," a cheerful Eric said walking in with two cups of coffee. Stephanie rolled her eyes and went to her chair. Eric sat next to her and smiled.  
  
"Ok, let's get down to business," Vince said opening a folder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad that's crazy," Stephanie yelled as her father finished speaking. "You can't do this."  
  
"I agree with Stephanie, for once," Eric added both glaring at Vince. "I can't work with her like that!"  
  
"Well, you can and will." Vince smiled as he stood up. "Well I am going to head out and you two can stay here and work on that little project I gave you."  
  
"Dad please," Stephanie started.  
  
"Save it Stephanie. You two are working together from here on out." He gathered his things and walked out the door leaving a stunned Stephanie and Eric sitting in the room.  
  
"He can't do this!" Eric yelled glaring at Stephanie.  
  
"Well he just did and it looks like we're stuck together for a while." Stephanie rolled her eyes as she looked over her papers. "Look, let's just get started ok?"  
  
"Fine." Eric pouted as he sat back down to go over match listings and show rosters and upcoming talent with Stephanie.  
  
~*~  
  
Eight excruciating hours later Eric and Stephanie finished what they were doing and went to leave. They went down to the main doors to exit to the parking lot. Eric had to use all of his strength to pull the door open and when he did he and Stephanie were knocked off their feet by an avalanche of snow.  
  
"Oh shit!" Seemed to be all Eric could say. "We've been snowed in!"  
  
"This can't be happening." Stephanie said staring at the solid wall of snow in front of them. They were trapped. 


	3. Why Me?

Author's Notes - Eric and Stephanie try to figure out what to do now that they are snowed in together.  
  
Adam 'Sexy Boy' Laurent- I'm glad you like it, but please, no threats.LOL.j/k  
  
And to everyone else out there.please review!! I really want to know what you think. Also, should ff.net ever go down again and you want to see updates of my fics (and a couple others not to mention some that aren't on ff.net) check out It's my new fan fiction site. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Why Me?  
  
"There has to be another exit," Stephanie said pacing around.  
  
"Well if there is another exit it's just going to be just as covered in snow as this and we still wouldn't be able to get to our cars." Eric ran a hand through his dark hair trying to get the snow out of it.  
  
"What about the garage entrance?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm not even sure if it would open because of all of the snow." Eric looked at the door which was blocked with snow. Of all the people in the WWE to get snowed in with, why Stephanie McMahon, he thought. "Look, let's go upstairs and look out some of the windows. We can see if there might be a way out of here."  
  
"If that's what you want to do go ahead," she pulled out her cell phone, "I'm calling for help." Eric rolled his eyes as he walked to the elevator and disappeared from Stephanie's view. "Damn it!" She slapped her phone shut stomping her foot. "No service." She looked around and then went to go upstairs where Eric was. She pushed the elevator button and stepped inside pulling her jacket around her for warmth. The elevator stopped and the doors opened and she walked out running right into Eric. Instead of falling this time, Eric caught her and smiled.  
  
"You know you really should watch where you're going." He smiled as Stephanie pulled away. "I was just coming to find you too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I have looked through almost every window on this level," he started, "and I can tell you two things."  
  
"And what would they be?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well one, there is probably no one in this building except for us."  
  
"Well, that's just great," she said rolling her eyes. "What's the second one?"  
  
"That we are completely snowed in." He motioned to a nearby window. Stephanie looked out to see nothing but white. She couldn't see cars or anything, just a very large and deep blanket of snow. "It's like that around the whole building so I think we're going to be stuck here for a little while."  
  
"Great." Stephanie turned around and leaned on the wall. "Snowed in, in an arena with Eric Bischoff.this is just great." Eric frowned slightly before making his comeback.  
  
"Well it's not like I like the idea of being stuck here with you." Eric turned his back on Stephanie.  
  
"You're impossible, you know that?" Stephanie said to his back.  
  
"If you say so," Eric turned around and pushed the elevator button. "Look, I'm going to try and find us some food and blankets since it looks like we're going to be here for a while. You can either come with me or do.do what ever the hell you want. I'll be back soon." He walked through the elevator door and disappeared leaving Stephanie all alone up stairs. She watched as the little lights above the elevator say he was on the first floor. She started to walk back to the office she and Eric were in earlier when the lights suddenly went out.  
  
"Why me!" she cried. The emergency lights kicked on and Stephanie quickly found the stairwell so she could go join Eric downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Eric stepped out of the elevator and started walking around hoping to find one of the arena's many concession stands. Then suddenly the lights went off.  
  
"This is just great," he said trying to see around him. The emergency lights kicked on and he was able to see where he was going. He smiled when he saw the concession stand that was right in front of him. He hopped the counter and started looking for food when he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
*Guess she got scared* he thought. Once the steps got closer he popped up from behind the counter.  
  
"Get scared princess?" She jumped up against the wall when he did this and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Eric don't do that! You scared me to death!" She yelled hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed. He started looking in the back for food again.  
  
"What are you doing back there anyways?" She looked over the counter in curiosity.  
  
"I'm knitting a sweater. What does it look like?" He looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm looking for food." He hoped someone would dig them out soon. 


	4. Second Thoughts

Author's Notes - Eric and Stephanie try to figure out what to do now that they are snowed in together.  
  
chrstinb21 - My new fan fiction site is called Tink's place. Yep, not too orgininal, but I'm working on it. lol  
  
ShaneOmac-Y2J's-girl - I'm glad you like this and if you like fics with Eric as the good guy, go check out This Is The Moment by HBKStephandDee. This fic is actually co-written by her and me and has Eric as a good guy. The whole thing is taken from what goes on in my WWE RPG.  
  
FREAKSHOW - I'm glad you like it and here's more! Sorry for lack of updates, I'm working on that!  
  
~.~Saer~.~ - I love odd pairings too! WF:TA has some great fics and they have tons of odd pairings there. I think you would like it, check out my site for the link!  
  
Whoa! It's been awhile since I have updated and I am so sorry for that! I'm working on updating everything as we speak (as I type? Whatever). I just started a new job and even though I'm only supposed to be part time, they are working me into the ground. It's horrible and I'm exauhsted. Not to mention that I have had a slight case of writers block. But, all better now! And I hope to get more updates of all my fics (and my site) up soon. Sorry it's taken so long.  
  
And to everyone else out there.please review!! I really want to know what you think. Also, should ff.net ever go down again and you want to see updates of my fics (and a couple others not to mention some that aren't on ff.net) check out It's my new fan fiction site. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Second Thoughts  
  
"Did you find anything yet?" Stephanie called while peering over the counter.  
  
"Well," Eric said coming out of a room behind the snack counter, "I found some frozen hot dogs and some frozen pretzels. The only problem is that we don't have a way to cook them now do we?"  
  
"I'm sure there's a microwave somewhere around here," Stephanie said looking around. "Wasn't there one upstairs in the lounge next to the office?"  
  
"And exactly how do you propose we do that Stephanie?" She looked at him absently as he rolled his eyes. "The power went out Princess. A microwave won't work without power."  
  
"But the lights."  
  
"Are on a back-up emergency generator. That generator is probably not powering anything in this building except the damn lights which means it's going to get very cold in her soon." Eric went back to looking around the back room for food leaving a now scared Stephanie standing on the other side of the counter. "Bingo. We have food!"  
  
"You found something," Stephanie said trying not to show how scared she was actually getting.  
  
"Well, I know it's not exactly healthy, but I found a ton of candy and the soda fountain still works so we aren't going to starve." Eric came back out front holding a box of M&M's and another box of Starburst with some cups resting on top of them.  
  
"Right," she said rolling her eyes, "now all we have to do is worry about freezing to death."  
  
"I'm sure there is a souvenir stand somewhere around here and they will have some shirts or something. We can use those to keep warm," Eric said rationally as the power surged again and Stephanie jumped. "Come on; let's go look around for a souvenir stand." Eric jumped back over the counter and walked down the hall with Stephanie trailing behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Having any luck?" Stephanie asked through her chattering teeth. It had been almost 3 hours since they left the concession stand and they had found a souvenir stand about an hour ago, but Eric was having problems opening the door.  
  
"Almost," Eric groaned from the floor.  
  
"Eric, you said almost an hour ago! I'm freezing!" She complained while pulling her coat tighter around her. "Are you going to get that damn door open any time before we freeze to death?"  
  
"Maybe if I didn't have you breathing down my neck every five minutes I would get this door." *click* "open. See, I told you I almost had it." Eric smiled triumphantly as he opened the door and looked around the stock room for anything that could possibly help them keep warm.  
  
"Sweatshirts, T-shirts, I think I'm in heaven!" Stephanie smiled as she went for one of the open boxes and pulled a very over-sized sweatshirt on over her coat. Eric rolled his eyes and picked up the box of sweatshirts and a box of T-shirts and put the candy they had found earlier on top of it and carried it out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know Princess; you're going to have to eat that candy sometime or another." Eric said popping another Starburst in his mouth.  
  
"I'm on a diet," she said stubbornly.  
  
"More for me then." Eric shrugged. He smiled sweetly popping another piece of candy into his mouth as Stephanie just glared. "Is it me or did it just get colder in here?" Eric couldn't help but laugh at his own joke as Stephanie continued to glare at him.  
  
"How can you joke in a situation like this?" She demanded. "Eric we are trapped in an arena for God knows how long, with no electricity, no real food, and.and.each other! Eric it's still snowing out there!"  
  
"I know," he said looking out the window, "it's kind of nice looking isn't it?"  
  
"Nice looking? Eric that snow will probably be the death of us!" Stephanie said starting to breathe hard. It was obvious to him that she was starting to panic.  
  
"Stephanie, calm down. That's probably just the hunger or maybe the cold talking. Look, just eat something and here," he took off his black leather jacket and draped it around her shoulders, "take my jacket. It should keep you warm. Don't worry Stephanie; we're going to get out of here."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Stephanie asked curiously. In all the time she had known Eric she had never seen him be quite so nice to anyone but his goons.  
  
"We're in a tight spot right now Stephanie," Eric admitted, "and I know that the last thing we need to do right now is fight."  
  
"I guess you're right," Stephanie said quietly looking at Eric in almost shock. It was amazing that he was being so nice right now, perhaps she didn't know him as well as she thought she had.  
  
"Now are you going to eat Princess?" Eric smiled sweetly and offered her a bag of M&M's and a Pepsi. Stephanie gave a small smile as she pulled his jacket tightly around her while reaching for the candy. She couldn't help but notice the musky smell of the leather and smiled a bit more.  
  
*Eric always did smell good,* she thought.  
  
"Thank you." She said opening the bag and eating the candy. Perhaps this won't be all that bad after all. 


	5. Fun and Games

Author's Notes - Fun unravels while Stephanie and Eric are snowed in an arena.  
  
Wow.I haven't updated this in FOREVER!!! I'm sorry about that, really I am, but in the last 3 months, things have been hectic. New jobs, new home, family, friends, and not to mention a lacking romance muse has kept me from writing more of this. But I'm getting some inspiration in the romance department as we speak and have quite a few updates coming out soon and I have a tons of new ideas for where I'm going to go with this fic as you might see towards the end of this chapter.  
  
A special thank you to christinb21, ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl, Xtreme-Jewell, shuga, Infinity, and DiscoInferno1 for reviewing my last chapter. I really do appreciate all of your comments and I promise, more from this fic soon as it appears to be a favorite of quite a few people.  
  
And to everyone else out there.please review!! I get more motivated to put out chapters with the more reviews I get and if I know people out there are actually reading this and like it. So please, tell me what you think!  
  
Also check out my site, xtremeboss.tripod.com just put an http:// in front of it since ff.net doesn't like to display web addresses.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Fun and Games  
  
You could barely tell it was morning when Eric Bischoff woke up the next day. From the thick frost on the window and the over cast clouds in the snowy sky the sun was barely visible. Eric smiled taking a deep breath and smelling and intoxicating blend of grapefruit and rosemary. It was then Eric realized that it was oddly warm where he was laying and he opened his eyes taking in a wild array of brown curls. Eric blinked in surprise and then realized somehow in the night, he and Stephanie had moved rather close together.  
  
*How the hell did this happen?* Eric thought to himself as he stared at the woman in front of him. *She must have gotten cold in the night and decided to come closer to me.* He rationalized now wondering what to do. Should he get up and risk waking her? Should he stay and risk her waking up next to him as she was now? *Edge away slowly.* He thought as he slowly started to edge away from Stephanie's warm body trying his hardest not to wake her.  
  
When he was finally far enough away from her he stood up and looked around the room for their supply of 'food.' Rolling his eyes at the thought of eating M&M's for breakfast he opted for the Starbursts and a Mountain Dew rather than his morning coffee. He settled in to one of the large office chairs in the room while grabbing a magazine and a couple sweatshirts to keep warm. He started to flip through the pages of the magazine not really looking at what was on them, but rather looking at the sleeping Stephanie McMahon.  
  
*She is kind of cute.* He thought before shaking his head. *That is definitely the cold talking.* Then he found himself thinking the same thing again as he watched her sleep peacefully. He smiled as he watched her pull his leather jacket tighter around her for warmth as she slept. Shaking his head once more he started frantically looking around for something, anything that might get his mind off of the sleeping angle.no, no.Stephanie McMahon was no angel.she was.she was.lovely. That's it, he definitely needed to find something to read and hope that she woke up soon.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Stephanie sat up from underneath the mound of shirts and sweaters that she had fallen asleep under. Keeping Eric's jacket tightly wrapped around her shoulders she stretched out into the cold air of the office that she had fallen asleep in. She had the oddest dream that night, she had tried to fall asleep but it was so cold and then somehow she and Eric had ended up next to each other and he had kept her warm through the night. It had been such a nice dream.wait a minute. She did not just think a dream of Eric Bischoff holding her was nice. No, no, that's a nightmare! The cold definitely must have been getting to her, she thought as she took off Eric's jacket, put on another sweater, and then pulled the jacket back on. She looked around the room for Eric and couldn't find him.  
  
"Maybe he found a way out of here." Stephanie wondered aloud. "Of course he would leave me here to fend for myself."  
  
"Oh Stephanie I wouldn't leave you like that." Eric said entering the room with a smile. "You have my jacket."  
  
"Oh, right." Stephanie said blushing slightly as he came in the room. "So where did you go?"  
  
"Well, I went to see if there was a way out of here yet." Eric said grabbing a soda and sitting down. "But, there's not, and apparently the pipes are frozen now, because there is no water. But, on the brighter side of things, it stopped snowing."  
  
"It did!" Stephanie squealed as she jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to the window. She looked out and saw nothing but sea of white. It would still be a while before they got out.  
  
"It should only be a day or so now before they can dig us out." Eric said with a smile.  
  
"Thank God." Stephanie breathed.  
  
"Don't sound too excited to get out of here." Eric said quietly as he went over to where he had laid his briefcase earlier and went through some of the paperwork.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Stephanie asked with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean? We're snowed bound in an arena with no way out," Eric said with a sigh, "what could we possibly do?"  
  
"Well you said it. We're snowed in, in an arena. I'm sure we could find something to do." Stephanie said playfully as she walked to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Has anyone seen Stephanie?" Trish yelled above the crowd of people in the dining area of the hotel.  
  
"Now why dear Trish would you be looking for her," Chris Jericho said with a sly smile taking a seat next to the voluptuous blonde.  
  
"Because she happens to be my friend Chris," Trish said rolling her eyes. "She went to a meeting yesterday for her father at the arena and I haven't seen her since."  
  
"Well I'm sure she found one of her many flings to keep her warm for the night." Chris laughed.  
  
"Whatever jackass," Trish said rolling her eyes as she left the table looking for the one person who might have seen Stephanie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One hundred! Here I come!" Stephanie turned from the wall she was standing against with a bright smile and began to scan the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"  
  
Stephanie smiled and ran from the room while carefully searching for any sign of movement or sound. Down one flight of stairs and one very long hallway later she came across a small room. This would be the last place anyone would look for Eric, she thought as she silently crept through the room.  
  
"Oh Eric," she cooed, "I know you're in here."  
  
Just then the door slammed open and she saw Eric run through into the hallway.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Stephanie smiled as she ran out of the room after Eric hoping to head him off before he got too far. She chased him down the hallway and into the room which had been the catering room the previous night. She ran quicker and got closer and finally jumped out and tackled Eric to the carpeted ground. The both landed with a thud and rolled on the floor for a minute until the stopped against a table with Stephanie lying on top of Eric both breathing hard.  
  
"I win." Stephanie cheered.  
  
"I can't believe I just played hide and go seek with a grown woman." Eric laughed.  
  
"Well, we're in a large arena with no lights, what could be more fun?" Stephanie reasoned.  
  
"Good point." Eric said still catching his breath. "I don't think I've played this game in decades though."  
  
"No wonder you're so uptight Eric," Stephanie said, "sometimes you need to let that inner child loose and have some good old fashioned fun."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I am," she gave him a sly smile as she quickly got up, "and it's your turn to be It." And with that, Stephanie ran from the room leaving Eric to count.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish walked through the hallway of the hotel looking for the room of a friend. If Stephanie wasn't with him and he didn't know where she was then something definitely would be wrong. She walked down the hallway carefully checking all of the room numbers until she got to the door. She quietly knocked and he came to the door.  
  
"Kurt, have you seen Stephanie?" 


	6. Phone Calls

Author's Notes – Wow...Uh...sorry it took so long for this chapter? My Eric muse decided to run away for a little while and quite frankly, I didn't know what to do without him. But he came back to me *cheers* and all is good with the world now. Ok not really but who wants to get political, this is fan fiction. If it's any consolation for having to wait so long for this chap, I've got the next one in the works already and I don't have nearly as many classes this quarter so I can work more on fun stuff like this fic (and the rest of my fics that I've been neglecting.)  
  
Anyhoo...time for thank yous...Thank you Jessi, DiscoInferno1, Mannabrat, Shinna, ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl, and LadySilverDragon2 for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Also, thanks to Louise and Lena who have patiently waited for this chapter over on my website. Hope you all like it and keep those reviews coming.  
  
Also, feel free to check out my website at xtremeboss.tripod.com (just at the http:// to the front of that since ff.net won't let me post a URL). It's a WWE fic archive of sorts so check it out and if you have a fic feel free to send it over to me to put up on the site.  
  
I guess that's it for now. Guess I can't say much more than please review. Should get more of this out soon. Until next time,  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Phone Calls  
  
"So you haven't seen her since she left for that meeting with her father?" Kurt asked Trish with a worried expression on his face as he handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"No, and I can't get her cell phone either, I'm worried Kurt." Trish sipped at her coffee as she sighed in frustration. "What if she got in an accident, or she's stranded wherever she had that meeting with Vince, or what if..."  
  
"Trish...Trish," Kurt put a calming hand on Trish's shoulder, "if you keep doing this you're going to drive yourself crazy."  
  
"But Stephanie could be in serious trouble," she rationalized.  
  
"I know," Kurt sighed, "I know. Look, let's call Vince and see if she isn't with him or if he doesn't know where she is."  
  
"But what if she isn't with him?" Trish looked at Kurt with a sad expression.  
  
"Then we worry and pray she's somewhere safe and warm."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't think this is legal." Stephanie said as she watched Eric from the first row of seats.  
  
"Well, kind of, but in this circumstance I'm sure the Fire Marshal will understand." Eric continued to fiddle with an old lighter they found under a chair trying to start a fire.  
  
"Fine, but if it's ok to be doing this because we're about to freeze to death, then why can't we do this in a smaller room where the heat will stay in?" Stephanie pulled Eric's coat closer around her as she shivered.  
  
"Because, in here we have a less chance of setting off the sprinklers," Eric explained as he managed to set what use to be a fan sign on fire, "and that is definitely something we do not want to do."  
  
"I guess you're right," she sighed as she watched with hope as the sign quickly ignited other signs creating a small warm fire.  
  
"Come on down here where it's warm," Eric said motioning her to the floor which was covered in sweatshirts and t-shirts from the souvenir stand they had found earlier. Reluctantly, Stephanie got up and walked down to sit next to Eric on the floor. "Better isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is." She smiled as she extended her hands towards the fire trying to warm her small hands. "I can't believe how cold it got."  
  
"Well the building's been without power for close to thirty-six hours," Eric raked a hand through his hair, "I expect it only to get colder."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that."  
  
"Here," Eric handed Stephanie some M&M's, "here, maybe some chocolate will get your mind off of this."  
  
"I am going to end up living in a gym to work all of this off once we get out of here," she laughed as she ripped open the package and took out a few candies.  
  
"Why's that?" Eric looked at the brunette beauty curiously. He didn't really see reason for her to need to work out at all.  
  
"Please, I'm sure you saw Sunday that I'm not quite as thin as the other Diva's." Stephanie started.  
  
"You mean starved?" Eric asked bluntly as Stephanie laughed.  
  
"I guess you could say that, but that's the way my father likes the women on his shows to look and I guess he doesn't want to make exceptions to that, no even for his own daughter." Stephanie sighed as she ate another M&M.  
  
"Well, the man does know what sells, regardless if it's right or wrong," Eric grabbed another package of Starburst and popped one in his mouth as Stephanie stared at him in shock.  
  
"This from the man who had me stripped to my bra and panties just the other night in this very spot?" Stephanie crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him accusingly.  
  
"What can I say? I too know what sells regardless if it's right or wrong. It's one of the things that your father and I have in common."  
  
"So you would humiliate someone in front of millions of people for a few bucks?" Stephanie spat.  
  
"Well, yes." Eric shrugged, "Look, I know it's not right, it's business."  
  
"Well, business sucks doesn't it?" Stephanie said as she poured half the bag of M&M's into her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You left her there how long ago?" Kurt asked trying to remain calm as Trish paced his hotel room looking close to tears. "And Eric was with her?.......No, no one's seen her since she left for that meeting.........Yes Vince, we tried her cell phone several times........Well thank you sir.......Yeah, we'll keep in touch.....bye."  
  
"She's not with him?" Trish said sitting down in a chair running a hand through her blonde hair.  
  
"No, he says he left Stephanie and Eric Bischoff at the arena to work on something sometime around eleven yesterday." Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed.  
  
"So she could be anywhere between here and the arena?" Trish asked sadly as she looked out the window to the snow covered ground. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Call the police, explain to them what's happened and see what they can do about a search team."  
  
"I hope she's ok," Trish sighed as Kurt picked up the phone again. 


	7. I Could Get Use To This

Author's Notes – Hehe...Look who updated within a week! Yeah that's right, I did! Woohoo! Wow, I can't belive I actually got the next chapter to this out so fast. But I've actually got a really good idea of where I want to take this fic (which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for my other fics) and I'm just gonna run with it for the time being. So, I hope you like it.  
  
Anyhoo...only one review for the last chapter...:(...I was kinda hoping for more than one review, I'd like to know if people still like this fic and are still reading it. So please review and tell me what you think! I might get the next chapter out just as fast if I feel people are reading this. But thank you to Julia who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
Also, feel free to check out the website xtremeboss.tripod.com (just add the little http:// thingy at the front of it since ff.net is stupid) for some pretty good fics and what not. Also, I'm going to be hosting a Wrestling Fan Fic Awards competition thing soon so check around the site for details on that or e-mail me.  
  
Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
I Could Get Use To This  
  
"I don't think I can stand much more of this cold!" Stephanie said through chattering teeth as she pulled a sweater over her legs and tried desperately to get closer to the dying fire.  
  
"Hopefully soon we'll get out of here," Eric said tossing a piece to a cardboard box onto the fire in hopes of reviving it. "The plows have to be getting out soon."  
  
"And until then what are we supposed to do?" She looked at Eric desperately wanting to hear something good.  
  
"Just sit tight and wait," was all Eric managed to come up with though.  
  
"We're going to die here aren't we?" She shivered.  
  
"No, we're going to be fine and soon someone will find us." Eric moved closer to Stephanie and draped another shirt around her shoulders and kept his arm around her. Stephanie leaned back into him with a defeated sigh attempting to keep warm against his body. "All we have to do now is find a way to keep our minds off the cold."  
  
"That's a lot easier said than done." Stephanie huffed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And your friend is where," the dispatch person asked over the phone.  
  
"Well we're not too sure, but she was last seen at the arena." Kurt explained trying to remain as calm as possible.  
  
"And what was she doing there?"  
  
"She had a meeting there! Look I just want to know what you can do to find her!" Kurt was loosing his patience and it bothered Trish to see him like this.  
  
"Well, at the moment all of the roads are still blocked," the dispatch person explained, "our snow plows can't even get out of the garages yet but the National Guard is sending over help and should get to the city soon. But the major roads and hospitals are going to be their major focal points. I hate to say it, but it could be awhile before we're able to find out if your friend is still at the arena."  
  
"But there has to be something more you can do!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there isn't much we can do at this point in time but we will help find your friend the as soon as we can."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, you have my number if you find out anything. Thank you." Kurt hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"They can't do anything to help can they?" Trish asked almost scared of the answer.  
  
"No, not at the moment," Kurt sighed. "I hope you're alright..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...And then the killer raced after as the girl stupidly decided to go up the winding stairs of the house," Eric said in his best 'creepy' voice.  
  
"Why do they always do that?" Stephanie asked while eating more candy. She was still nestled against Eric for warmth as he told scary stories to try and distract her from her obvious discomfort. She had to admit, it seemed like a dumb idea at first, but it was actually working. "I mean, if you run up the stairs, you have no way of getting past the killer alive. It happens in every horror movie I can think of and in all of them the dumb chic that runs up the stairs dies."  
  
"I don't know why they always do that, it's just part of the story I guess." Eric shrugged as he continued his story. "The girl hid in vain behind a door when the killer stabbed strait through it making her another one of his victims." He couldn't help but almost smile at the way Stephanie flinched as he told the story, she would probably be very interesting to take to an actual horror movie, he thought.  
  
"You tell a pretty good story Eric." Stephanie said reaching for her soda.  
  
"Why thank you Miss McMahon, I try." Eric laughed as she passed the cup to him. He took a sip and then sat it back down moving away from Stephanie slightly as he grabbed another piece of cardboard for the fire. She shivered the instant his body left hers and cuddled right back into his arms when he came back.  
  
"You know what Eric, this isn't that bad." She smiled slightly, "Being stuck here with you that is."  
  
"Well, being stuck here with you hasn't been as horrible as I originally thought it would be either," Eric laughed as she looked up at him sticking her tongue out. "You know, beyond the princess, I've now seen that there is a sweet, kind, person."  
  
"You know Eric, you're not so bad yourself," Stephanie said through a yawn.  
  
"Thank you, but I think we've had enough ghost stories and need some sleep before you pass out." Eric laughed as a sleep Stephanie just nodded. Stephanie went to lie down and Eric made a small pillow for her.  
  
"What? You're not going to sleep?" She asked as she pulled some sweaters over her as a makeshift blanket.  
  
"I don't think so, someone needs to watch the fire." He smiled as he helped put her cover up.  
  
"So you're going to stay up all night long?" Eric nodded as he moved to put another cardboard piece on the flames. He sat there for a while just watching her drift off to sleep. *She really is beautiful* he thought with a smile.  
  
"Hey Eric," a quite voice said shaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Steph," he moved closer to her so he could hear.  
  
"Could you lie down next to me? Just until I fall to sleep?"  
  
"Of course Princess," Eric smiled as he moved the sweaters and shirts and wrapped his arms around her hearing her sigh as he did so.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered pulling one of his hands up to her lips and giving it a small kiss.  
  
"Goodnight," he said softly brushing strands of her hair out of her face. This was definitely something Eric wished he could get use to. 


	8. I Was Wrong About You

Author's Notes – It seems this is the fic I'm updating the most lately. Well, I don't have much left to say other than to get this chapter on with the road.  
  
Thanks a bunch to Normal Chick and Y2J'sPrincess for reviewing the last chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one too. So if you do like it or have comments in general, please, review, I like to know what people think.  
  
Also, feel free to check out the website xtremeboss.tripod.com (just add the little http:// thingy at the front of it since ff.net is stupid) for some pretty good fics and what not. Also, I've got a WWE Fic Awards site up so feel free to hop over to xtremeboss.tripod.com.awards (once again, add the little http:// thingy) and send me some nominations.  
  
Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
I Was Wrong About You  
  
Eric woke the next morning arms still wrapped around Stephanie's waist. He smiled as he unconsciously pulled her slightly closer. He liked how this felt, how good it was to have her close to him. It could have just been the cold, it could have been something more, but whatever it was, Eric was starting to see something in Stephanie that he had not seen before. In some way, being trapped here with her turned into almost a blessing in disguise.  
  
Yawning softly he noticed the fire was about to die. Much to his own body's protest, he released Stephanie and slowly rose off of the floor to find a piece of cardboard to feed the dying embers. Carefully poking at the fire and ash he managed to revive the fire and restore what small bit of heat it produced. He sat there for a minute, looking just beyond the fire to where Stephanie was sleeping. A cascade of brown curls around her face, the rest of her barely visible from under the mound of sweaters and shirts and his own jacket which she had kept protectively around her since he gave it to her. The dim lights from above seemed to give her some sort of glow and to Eric, she looked truly beautiful. He smiled as she stirred slightly while yawing.  
  
"Eric?" She said groggily. "Eric where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here," he said putting another piece of cardboard and some extra paper on the fire.  
  
"Come back, it's so cold..." Stephanie shivered from under her 'blankets' and Eric just smiled as he got up and went back to where she was laying. He crawled under the sweaters and wrapped his arms around her cold body once more. "Much better." She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Do you think they'll get us out today?"  
  
Eric sighed as he heard this; of course, all she could think of was getting out of here and farther away from him.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure, it's a possibility but I haven't seen how it's looking out there so really I have no clue."  
  
"They should find us within the next day or so though, right?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, the next day or so."  
  
"Good," she whispered as she fell back to sleep leaving Eric to his own thoughts until she would wake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later that day~  
  
"So you didn't let them in because..." Stephanie teased.  
  
"Because I didn't want anyone from your father's show on my show," Eric explained. "If I would have let DX in the arena, my ratings would have soared, it's no lie, I know it now and I knew it then; but it would have meant that the only reason I won that night was because your father's men came on my show. I guess I had too much pride to do that."  
  
"But you don't have too much pride to work for the man you once tried to put out of business?" She asked thoughtfully  
  
"Many people would have thought that I would have too much pride to work for your father, but truth is I just love the business. I love it and I wanted back in it."  
  
"But don't you miss your own company?"  
  
"Everyday, and maybe someday I'll have that back again, but now, I'm happy the way things are." Eric smiled, "Besides, if I had my own company, I would have never been here and you would probably be in this mess all alone."  
  
"I have no clue what I would have done if I were here all alone." Stephanie sighed standing from her spot on the floor, "But I'm glad that you're here."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The bathroom," she smiled as she started to walk away, "be back in a minute."  
  
Eric watched wistfully as she walked out of the room in search of a bathroom. He got up and searched around for some of the cardboard and paper and fed the small fire before sitting back down to patiently waiting for Stephanie to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Elsewhere in the arena~  
  
Stephanie hummed to herself quietly as she strode down the hallways in search of the bathroom. She couldn't help but think of the odd situation she found herself in while being trapped here with Eric. She had come to the arena thinking he was a self-centered arrogant prick but after a couple of days alone with him she couldn't help but think she was wrong in her initial judgments of him.  
  
She soon came across the door for the ladies room and walked in to the very dark cold room. She shivered as she entered and made her way to a stall when she heard a ticking sound coming from the sinks. Stephanie turned to see what it was when suddenly a pipe burst from under the sink showering her in shards of ice and near freezing water. She let out a shrill cry as she stumbled back into the wall and fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eric had laid down for a bit of rest while he was waiting for Stephanie to return when he heard a small bang. He sat up suddenly looking around for what could have been the source of the sound, as small as it may have been. Perhaps someone had found their way to the arena to help them. He got up and started out of the room in look for who could have been his savior when he got a thought; that bang could have been something happening to Stephanie. He got a chill as he ran off through the halls looking for the ladies room where Stephanie might be and hoped she would be okay.  
  
He reached what must have been the third bathroom he had come across and heard a faint whimpering coming from within. Deciding to investigate, Eric walked in only to find Stephanie lying in a pool of freezing water shivering. He quickly tore off a couple of the sweaters she wore and picked her up off the floor and rushed her back to the slight warmth of the fire.  
  
He laid her as close to the flames as he could noticing the blue color her lips had taken. He looked at her shaking form trying to think of what to do, if he couldn't get her warm soon she was going to freeze to death. Doing the first things that came to mind, he started to rid her of the rest of the soaking close. Leaving her in the bare minimum of clothing he could he started to pile every sweater and shirt he could find on top of her.  
  
He piled more cardboard onto the fire as she continued to shiver before deciding the best way to warm her would be to lay with her. He took off his own clothes and crawled under the mound of sweaters and shirts that were covering Stephanie. Eric cried out as he pulled her frigid body close and began to rub his hands on her arms and shoulders trying to warm her as best he could. He lay there holding her silently praying someone would come find the soon, before Stephanie got worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
"Wh-wh-what happened," a still shivering Stephanie asked.  
  
"I think a pipe burst or something," Eric said still holding her tightly to keep her warm. "I'm not really sure but I heard a loud noise and I went to make sure you were ok and I found you on the floor."  
  
"You s-s-saved me," she smiled looking at him gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing really," Eric couldn't help but relax now that she was getting better. "I just hoped you wouldn't be mad for me stripping you down like this."  
  
"I understand, if you didn't I'd be a lot worse. But at least this time, I'm not the only one stripped out here." Stephanie giggled as she looked at Eric's clothes lying on the floor.  
  
"So we're even then?" Stephanie nodded as Eric gently pushed a strand of her hair off of her face.  
  
"Thank you Eric, I really owe you."  
  
"No, don't worry about it," Eric shrugged, "you would have done the same for me, right?"  
  
"I hardly doubt I could carry you from the bathroom back here." They both laughed. "You know, I was wrong about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're an amazing man Eric Bischoff; you just try not to let anyone know." She smiled slightly as she looked into his eyes and brought a hand up to run through his thick hair. "I'm glad you let me get to know the real you." Stephanie then surprised both herself and Eric as she shifted upwards and kissed him softly. Noticing he didn't pull away, she kissed him deeper as he pulled her closer each kiss becoming slightly more passionate than the last.  
  
"Wait, Steph we can't," Eric looked at Stephanie who's expression now was one of pain and humiliation he quickly re-worded what he wanted to say. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I don't want..."  
  
"I want you," she said wrapping her arms around him, "I want this." She kissed him once more and Eric gave in to the will of Stephanie McMahon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes...that's great!" Kurt said with a bright smile into his cell phone. "Of course, we want to help in any way possible....Definitely, thank you. Thank you very much!"  
  
"What was that Kurt?" Trish asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
"The emergency officials say they'll be able to get though to Stephanie in the morning and they asked us to go with them and help." Kurt beamed with the news. 


	9. Warmth

_**Author's Notes –** Upon request, the next chapter to Snowed In and I'm starting to get somewhere interesting with this one. So read and tell me what you think I should do next, I have several ideas hopping around the old brain and can't seem to pick just one._

_Thanks a bunch to **rose girl**, **Sas**, **Y2J's Princess**, **Julia**, **Tamaya**, and **Shinna **for reviewing the last chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one too. So if you do like it or have comments in general, please, review, I like to know what people think._

_Also, feel free to check out the website xtremeboss.tripod(dot com) (just add the little http:thingy at the front of it since is stupid) for some pretty good fics and what not. Also, I've got a song-fic contest site up so feel free to hop over to xtremeboss.tripod(dot com).music (once again, add the little http:thingy) and send me some nominations._

_Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy and please review!_

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer – **I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun._

**Warmth**

Eric woke the next morning for the first time in days feeling truly warm. In fact, if he didn't know better he'd say he were in his nice cozy hotel room right now instead of the empty arena floor where he was. But no matter how expensive, warm, or lavish the hotel room could be, there was no place in the world Eric Bischoff would rather be than waking up right here next to Stephanie McMahon.

Just the thought of that made him smile as he pulled her closer gently placing a kiss on her bare shoulder as he opened his eyes fully to take in the sight of the naked Stephanie tangled around his self. He smiled kissing her once more, as if to make sure she was really there, that this all wasn't some odd dream that he would wake up from when he felt a pinch from behind.

"Ow!" He shouted in shock. "What was that for?"

"Showing you that it wasn't a dream," Stephanie said simply as she carefully turned herself around to face Eric. "How did you sleep?"

"Best I've slept since this whole ordeal? And you?"

"The best I've slept in a long long time." Stephanie smiled as she looked into his dark brown eyes. "Thank you."

"For what," Eric asked with a confused look on his face.

"For saving me," she said as her eyes wandered to her still soaked pile of clothing near the dying fire.

"It was nothing," Eric said looking away.

"It was something," Stephanie said pulling his head back so his eyes were locked with hers, "you saved my life. You're my hero." Eric laughed at her last statement before leaning down to kiss her again. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Eric and pressed her body against his deepening their kiss giving in to the same passion they had the night before.

* * *

"That's Stephanie's car!" Kurt shouted as the plow made its way around the arena's parking lot.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt how can she be okay if she's in there?" A frantic Trish asked looking sadly at her friend's car.

"Miss Stratus you'll have to calm down," one of the rescue operators told her putting a calming hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure your friend will be just fine but just in case, we've got the ambulance right behind us to rush her and anyone else in there to the hospital as soon as we possibly can."

"Well if there is even the slightest possibility that Steph's not okay in there then why aren't we moving faster?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"We're looking for an entrance," the rescue-man explained, "and we're trying to make sure that when we get in, we can get out."

"But Steph could be freezing to death in there." Kurt yelled.

"Mr. Angle we know you're upset but that's not going to help Miss McMahon. Just calm down and pretty soon we'll be able to get into that building." The rescue-man took a deep breath of the cold air; he could only hope he got into the arena in time.

* * *

"I think that was better than the first time." Stephanie said as she lay on Eric's chest with a smile. Eric just laughed softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You know, I'm happy this happened."

"What happened," Eric asked with a sly smile, "us being snowed in, or us hooking up?"

"Us being snowed in!" Stephanie laughed as she playfully slapped his chest. "It's really let me get to know you better, and I'm glad for that."

"Me too," Eric smiled as he kissed her softly. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That we won't go back to the way things once were when we get out of here." Stephanie looked up at Eric with a smile before leaning up to kiss him.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"I think that could be one of the entrances!" Trish squealed.

"I think you're right Miss Stratus," The rescue-man said smiling at the small blonde before driving the plow forward only to be suddenly thrown forward.

"What happened?" Kurt yelled as he pulled his red and blue ear-muffs back on.

"We hit stairs," the rescue-man said with a groan, "we'll have to dig the rest of the way to get your friend out."

"How long should that take?" Trish asked obviously becoming worried.

"We have close to twenty men here, it shouldn't take too long." The man put a reassuring hand on Trish's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll get her out as soon as we can."

"I hope so." Trish said watching as everyone started attacking the stairs with shovels.

* * *

"So what shall we do today?" Stephanie asked Eric with a smile.

"Well I don't know about you but I want to stay right here," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Hmm, I think that can be arranged." Steph giggled as she kissed Eric. "But at some point we are going to have to get up."

"I know," he said groaning in disappointment, "but until then can't I just keep you like this?"

"But Eric, what ever shall we do like this?" Stephanie said in a mock-innocent voice causing Eric to laugh before pulling her closer to kiss him.

"I can think of a couple of things we can do," he said with a sly grin.

"Oh really, like what?"

"Like this." Eric rolled on top of Stephanie and kissed her passionately. He continued to kiss her moving from her lips to her neck causing her to moan as he prepared to venture lower with his lips.

"Stephanie!"

"Eric!"

"Get off her you bastard!"


	10. Rescued?

_**Author's Notes –** Um…long time no update? Yeah I know, more than a year and a half since I updated this. I really kind of lost my footing with this fic I think (especially with the lack of Eric on TV) and started to struggle with this chapter. I'd like to say the end of this fic is in sight, but I really don't think it is. I've got a slight bit of writer's block right now (blame that on the lack of decent storylines on TV now) and I'm trying to get more fic out…so please bare with me._

_I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through the slight (LOL) hiatus this fic has been on. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint and I hope to get another chapter out soon. So, if you'd like to see more of this fic, please review. Your reviews and your words really do inspire me to write more (it's all of the reviews that inspired me to work on this fic rather than all of my others right now) and write more often. So please feed the writer and review!_

_Lastly, time for the cheap plug…check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library! You can find tons of great fics by myself and other amazing author as well as tons of banned song-fics. So head on over and check it out!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized...Vince McMahon owns it all. Please don't sue me, you'll only get a half-eaten peanut butter sandwich and some cooking books._

* * *

**Rescued?**

"Get off her you bastard," a voice called from the stairs as Stephanie and Eric froze in mid-kiss to see what the unwanted intrusion was. Coming down the stairs and through the seats were an array of emergency workers as Trish Stratus stared in shock at the naked couple. What was happening had yet to register to them before a red, white, and blue blur pulled Eric off Stephanie's small frame and proceeded to punch the man repeatedly. She quickly covered herself with Eric's coat and stood up to see Kurt Angle beating Eric.

"You bastard," Kurt growled between hits, "I'll kill you for touching her like that, and so help me if I find out you hurt her in any way you pathetic son of a…"

"Kurt stop," Stephanie cried as Trish and the EMT's finally reached her. They started to pull her toward the stairs, strapping an oxygen mask to her face as several men attempted to pull Kurt off Eric.

* * *

_3 Hours Later_

Trish softly knocked at the door before she nervously entered Stephanie's hospital room. She looked sadly at her friend who was hooked up to various machines, staring out the window, and holding on to Eric's coat hoping it would give her some sort of comfort.

"Hey honey," the blonde said quietly as she sat in the chair next to Stephanie's bed. Trish reached out and took her friend's hand before asking the question she'd be dying to ask since she got in that arena. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I was wrong about him," she whispered.

A million questions raced through Trish's head as she tried to piece together this puzzle. "About Eric? What were you wrong about? What did he do?"

"He did everything. He found the food, the drinks, everything." Tears started to form in Stephanie's eyes as she continued. "I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there…I owe him so much. I owe him my life. He…he saved me. He didn't have to but he did. The pipes burst and he found me, he took care of me. Trish I…I…" Stephanie started to cry as Trish moved in to give her a hug.

* * *

Eric's eyes slowly blinked open, one slightly swollen shut, as he took in his surroundings. He was in a bed, a soft comfortable bed and it was warm. He could hear the rhythmical beeping of various machines around him and was happy to think he was safe from the red, white, and blue punching freak.

"Morning sunshine…" Or not…Eric groaned as he saw Kurt standing in the shadows of his room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he approached the bed and smiled. "I'm your guardian angel and I'm here to take care of you." Eric nearly laughed at Kurt's snide remark but held it in seeing the serious look on his face. "I came here to warn you."

"About what," Eric asked defensively.

"To stay away from Stephanie. She is far too good and sweet to get mixed up with the likes of you. You had your fun with her, now stay away or you'll regret it."

"And just what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll let you use your imagination, but the basic theme of it would be lots of pain for you." Kurt smiled evilly and went to the door. "Remember what I said, and stay away!"


End file.
